


Oh no, not again

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Easter Eggs, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Когда ты — горшок с петунией, судьба преподносит не самые приятные сюрпризы.
Kudos: 2





	Oh no, not again

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест SFB-2020 для любимой команды Holistic Detective Agency.

Бывает так: греешься себе на солнышке на крылечке прелестного домишки, а потом вдруг раз — и под тобой уже развезлась бездна. Воздух хищно свистит, а навстречу с огромной скоростью несется неказистая сине-зеленая планетка.

«О нет! Что, опять?» — кисло подумал он. Внизу показался зловеще-острый шпиль какой-то примитивной башни, возведенной, очевидно, представителями не менее примитивной цивилизации.  
Гравитация неуклонно волокла навстречу столкновению.

Может, хоть в этот раз удастся рухнуть в воду?..

***

Дирк задумчиво уставился на океан. Пляж был практически безлюдным. Светило бледное ноябрьское солнце. Уши ласкал умиротворяющий шум волн и крики чаек.

Тихий океан был таким красивым, таким величественным. Тянуло размышлять о вечном и мелодраматично кутаться в теплый клетчатый плед, чтобы продемонстрировать миру свое духовное богатство.

Теплого клетчатого пледа поблизости не было. Он остался в рюкзаке у Тодда, который ушел искать ближайшую кофейню, чтобы разжиться порцией ядреного эспрессо. Дирк зябко поежился и вздохнул.

В шум волн вплелся какой-то не совсем умиротворяющий свистящий звук, а чайки сменили крики на всполошенные вопли. Свист становился все громче. Дирк удивленно замотал головой, не понимая, откуда доносится этот звук.

Через несколько секунд перед его глазами промелькнул горшок с фиолетовыми цветами. Перед тем как снарядом плюхнуться в воду у самой кромки, он, кажется, изрядно тоскливо застонал.

Дирк машинально отскочил назад, хотя стоял футах в десяти от воды. Когда на тебя с неба обрушиваются цветочные горшки, следует проявлять осторожность.

Что-то легким перышком спланировало на плечо. Дирк опасливо скосил взгляд. На плече умостился фиолетовый лепесток.

Дирк снял лепесток с плеча и приблизил к лицу, чтобы изучить повнимательнее.

— Хм-м… петуния? Определенно петуния. Очень, очень любопытно, — пробормотал он под нос. — Что бы это означало? Почему именно петуния? Петунии не склонны падать с неба в океан. Почему именно фиолетовая?

Дирк задумчиво поскреб подбородок. Похоже, назревало новое дело.

Горшок с фиолетовыми петуниями — кто он? Подозреваемый? Жертва? Свидетель? Быть может, ассистент? Ассистент Дирку бы сейчас точно не помешал, коль уж нынешний напарник позволяет себе распивать кофе, пока на него тут всякие не внушающие доверия горшки шлепаются.

Дирк аккуратно запихнул фиолетовый лепесток в карман кожанки. Обычно он не собирает улики, но раз они сами попадают в руки, кто он такой, чтобы спорить со Вселенной?

Сзади послышались быстрые шаги. О, ну наконец-то! Дирк обернулся и солнечно улыбнулся отчего-то вновь сердитому Тодду:  
— В этом месяце ты без премии. Просто возмутительно для хорошего ассистента детектива бросать босса в тот момент, когда на него почти падает цветочный горшок. С петунией. Фиолетовой. Весьма подозрительно, не находишь?

— Петуния, блядь? Фиолетовая, блядь? — Тодд презрительно скривился. — Да на меня только что кашалот чуть не ебнулся!..

***

Ударяться о воду — это, сука, больно. Спасибо, гравитация. Океан сомкнул свою влажную пасть над слегка позеленевшими от перегрузки фиолетовыми цветками. Горшок с петунией испытал легкое головокружение. Ладно, не острые скалы — и то хлеб.

По идее, подобные внезапные свидания с беспощадной гравитацией, с этими ее сюрпризами в виде отрицательного ускорения, случались с ним не менее сорока двух раз. Уже должно бы быть фиолетово. Но горшку с петунией все еще было не фиолетово, хотя цветы, до того бывшие голубыми, из-за душевных мук приняли именно такой окрас — чисто чтобы продемонстрировать свою подавленность. Всякий раз умирать нелепыми смертями и перерождаться по совершенно непонятным причинам — это вызывает сильную тошноту и мигрень. Знавал он одного представителя потомков обезьян, который был с ним в этом вопросе полностью солидарен.

Но не суть. Вот бы не сдохнуть прямо сейчас. На глубине океана, особенно если это глубина всего в несколько футов, в общем-то, совсем неплохо. Если повезет, можно даже белку в скафандре встретить.

Хуй там плавал.

Вода забурлила и разверзлась — внизу плотоядно засияли звезды неведомой спиралевидной галактики.

«Да блядь», — обреченно подумал горшок с петунией. Вакуум — такой отстой. Факторы невероятности — вообще лютая срань.

Горшок с петунией хотел было закатить глаза, но затем вспомнил, что глаз у него нет. Ну, хоть зрение имеется — спасибо, факторы невероятности. Он привычно возмутился до всей глубины своей горшочной души и смиренно вылетел в открытый космос — навстречу судьбе.

**Author's Note:**

> Кто найдет отсылки к парочке мультсериалов, тому фирменное ничего =)


End file.
